


Is... he crying..? Whoops

by Flippynote (Cubriffic)



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Is Fun, Smut, damien is an angry boy, damien swears, damiens dad is satan, damiens other dad is anton lavey, how does he give blowjobs, its sad, oz doesnt have a mouth, theres no mouth kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Flippynote
Summary: Arson, fire, the cafeteria is on fire. Who's to blame? None other than Damien LaVey. But, Damien is an asshole. He blames the shout-fest in the cafeteria on Oz(who, mind you, hadn't said anything)Wow i can't write summaries so you'll just have to read the fic and find out what happens. Hope you enjoy!! Its pretty much my first fanfiction(in 4 years-), my first smut one anyways.





	Is... he crying..? Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh okay
> 
> So just to clarify straight up- This isn't written by me. One of my friends wrote this and wanted me to post it so I gave him a Pseud lmao
> 
> So yea enjoy
> 
> Also: He said it takes place before prom night oof

It was seemingly like any other completely (un)ordinary evening in the cafeteria of Spooky High and, unsurprisingly, Oz Yellow walked in with Vicky. Though, with an awkward nod from Oz and a small wave from Vicky, they parted ways to sit with their love interests. 

Which meant, of course, that Oz made his way over to none other than The Prince Of Hell; Damien LaVey. Without a word, Oz took a seat across from Damien. Vera was also sitting at that same table, but Damien and her seemed to be giving each other the silent treatment. They weren’t even sending each other sideways glances. Whilst the embodiment of fear himself was tempted to ask and expressed this through a raised brow, he kept his mouth shut -it is a metaphor. 

Wow, who knew the shy monster even had the courage to walk over there, let alone sit with the demon. Anyways….

Finally, with a sneer, the demon looked up and acknowledged Oz’s presence, a brow raised and twiddling a knife in one hand.

“What do you want, noob?” Damien questioned with his usual growly tone, his expression half annoyed. But he did have to admit, it was a relief that Oz had shown up seeing that the heated argument that had happened between him and the gorgon had resulted in the petty silent treatment. Vera having exclaimed that she wasn’t going to talk to Damien for the rest of the evening and the demon having shot back that he wasn’t going to speak to her for an eternity- because, y’know, Damien is dramatic like that. So, really, it had resulted in Damien having no one to talk to - well, yell at- until Oz arrived seeing as he was stubborn and wouldn’t move; Vera being much the same. 

“Well.. uh.. I just wanted to sit here and join the damn conversation…!” He replied after a few moments of trying to come up with a reason as to why, but couldn’t. But was this attempted boldness? Was he trying to impress Damien? “Got a problem with that…..?!” Yes, yes he was trying to impress the demon. With his boldness, or.. Lack of. 

Damien raised brow, top lip curled back in a slight sneer. _‘Oz is so pathetic, what was he even attempting?’_ So Damien wasn’t impressed by the other monsters (fake) boldness.Though he had to give him credit for trying, right? _Right?_

“Yeah… whatever…” Apparently not it would seem, “I think it's time that you fuck off and go back to your lonely little corner of unimportance.”

From across the cafeteria came a shout from a familiar voice that yelled, “CUT THE SEXUAL TENSION AND FUCK ALREADY!” It was none other than Polly, now high fiving Scott Howl. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at them momentarily before their attention was shifted to the table where Oz, Damien and Vera were seated.

Whilst Vera snorted and moved tables and Oz sat with a deep blush staining his cheeks and hiding his face in his hands, Damien was out of his seat, growling, teeth bared and fiery gaze directed at the female ghost. Wow, was he pissed.

“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO FUCK THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MONSTER?” He was yelling, Oz only sinking further into his seat and honestly, he was crying; silent tears rolling down his blush stained cheeks. It was too much for Oz, all the yelling, all he insults, the attention all on him. Well, it felt like all eyes were on him, but most were on the demon and the ghost.

“Wow okay- DAMIEN JUST ADMIT IT LOVERBOY, YOU WANT TO FUCK OZ!” She yelled back, snickering. 

By this point, Damien was blind with rage. He was losing his shit entirely. We all know where this is going. Arson. Fire. Destruction. A cursing, yelling Damien. 

“FUCKING….. _BITCH!!!_ ” That was it. Out come the matches. But Polly was still snickering, not bothered by the fact that within seconds the building would be engulfed in flames. This was a common occurrence when Damien was involved. But in the process of alighting things, the demon caught out of the corner of his eye Oz, head bowed solemnly, leaving the cafeteria. 

With a growl, Damien followed the yellow sweater wearing noob. Why? There could be a multitude of reasons but he told himself it was because he was pissed off with the monster and that he was going to beat some sense into him. After all, this was all Oz’s fault, right? That Polly had decided to make those absurd remarks about them. Not many monsters noticed the demons departure, but Polly certainly did. She also noted that he seemed to be going out after Oz. Was she going to spread some rumours shaped around this? Of course. Wonder how long it will take to circulate around the school and for Damien to destroy the entire school and burn every student within it. 

No time for rumours right now though. A fire was spreading within the cafeteria that had to be dealt with first.

\---  
With tears still silently streaming down the monsters cheeks and glistening against his dark skin, Oz hurriedly made his way to the bathrooms. Head still bowed and arms wrapped around himself in a sort of self hug. The little phobias that were manifested on his body trying to comfort him by nuzzling against his neck and sharing a concerned and empathetic expression. 

Pushing the bathroom door open and throwing himself inside, letting the door swing shut behind him with a tired groan of the hinges. He stood there for a moment, still hugging himself tightly and glassy white eyes glanced up to look at his own figure in the mirror above the sink.

That’s when the door was suddenly thrusted open, banging against the wall with a loud thud that caused the phobias to scatter and for Oz to jump. Only to slouch and moan as if he were in pain when he realised just who had entered the bathroom.

“WHAT THE _FUCK_ , OZ!!!” Damien half screeched, brows pinched and teeth bared as he growled; tail flicking behind him much like a stock whip, expressing his agitation. But that’s also when his gaze actually landed on the dark skinned monster and flicked to his reflection in the mirror. “Oh-...” Oz was… Was he crying? 

Damiens expression softened, the movements of his tail no longer so erratic, and he half stepped towards the other male. Why did he care that the other was upset? Usually, this would be amusing to the demon. But why was it different now? 

Oz stayed put. He lowered his head, not wanting to accidentally make eye contact with the demon behind him. Well, at least it was finally made clear to him. Damien didn’t care about him at all, all he seemed to care about was making Oz’s life hell on earth. 

They need… to sort their shit. 

Damien, disliking the drawn out silence between them -but also deciding to give in to urges and lie to himself once more about how he was truly feeling- stepped up to Oz, grabbing him quite roughly and shoving the monster in to one of the cubicles. Locking it almost instantly with one hand as his other went to Oz’s throat and he was shoved against the wall.

Honestly, Oz had made that rather easy for the demon, being quite submissive about it and only giving soft squeaks in response. Hands pressed timidly against the demons chest in a meek attempt to ward him off, or at least keep some distance between them. He flinched, shrinking against the wall when Damien slammed his other hand by his head and growling a little as his gaze searched Oz’s expression. Poor Oz was still crying, brow knitted together and eyes closed tightly. Not wanting to meet Damiens expression. Who, well, was trying to hide the fact that he was actually concerned for the smaller male and had wanted to comfort him somehow. But he was clueless. 

“Hey, uh-.. Oz, let me make it up to you.” Damien murmured softly, glancing away momentarily. Should he simply apologise and leave it at that? No, of course not. He would make it up in another way. Hopefully Oz would feel better. He should, maybe. 

When Damien had spoken, Oz peeked up at him through one eye, expression still timid and he basically trembled in the demons grip. Hands making their way from Damiens chest to the hand around his throat. Which, luckily, the hellish demon hadn’t been exerting pressure, otherwise Oz wouldn’t have been able to breathe. Slowly, Oz pulled the others hand away from his neck whilst Damien was distracted briefly by his own thoughts. Make it up to him? How? How was Damien planning to make it up to him? By murdering him so he didn’t have to live with the embarrassment and forget about all of the demons insults thrown at him?

“...How…?” Oz finally asked, snapping Damien out of his thoughts in the process.   
“Well-” Damien paused. Gaze washing over where Oz’s mouth should be and he narrowed his eyes. Well that made it difficult. How was he meant to kiss him? How was Oz meant to suck his dick? The latter was a very important question that he’d get the answer to sooner or later. “Just shut the fuck up, okay? You’ll find out.” He snarled lowly, Oz with a brow raised and still with one eye pinched closed and holding what could be quite easily a nervous expression. I mean, who wouldn’t be nervous?

A few moments of silence dragged out between the two. Oz frozen still. Damien, with gritted teeth, still searching Oz’s gaze as if he were looking for something. 

 

And that's when he finally gave up and gave in. Deciding to proceed with no thoughts. Or simply go ahead with what first came to mind. He dipped his head, wary of where his horns were at all times, and pressed a quick kiss to the soft area beneath Oz’s ear. Which earned him a sharp exhale from the other monster, who obviously didn’t know how to respond to the… display of affection..? If you could even call that light kiss affection. 

Damien kept one hand pressed to the wall beside the other males head, his other making its way slowly down Oz’s body until it reached hip and stayed there. Gripping the others hip with a firmness that could easily leave small bruises in their wake and he pressed another kiss to Oz’s skin, the corner of his jaw, and this time it was a little more assertive, a little rougher. 

Soon Damien was trailing rough and needy kisses down the males neck, occasionally nipping and biting, all the while eliciting soft moans from Oz who was giving in to the sensation. He let his head slowly fall back against the cubicle wall as a low moan reverberated from within him when Damien nipped at a soft spot. A smirk spread across the demons lips at this new found discovery, letting warm fingers slip beneath the others clothing to run them along his bare skin with a lightness that sent shivers across Oz’s skin and a shudder to wrack his body, all whilst he worked on marking his neck. Teasing the soft spot through rough biting and harsh suckling. Thus causing the smaller males brow to knit together in response to the pleasurable sensation and another moan to ripple out of him.

Damien half wondered if the mark would even show up against the others dark skin and if so, what it would like. He hoped it would be noticeable as he realised he wasn’t ashamed at all that he was doing this. He wanted everyone to realize who Oz belonged to. Though he really didn’t even need the mark to do so. 

Shaky hands of Oz’s worked to shuffle the demons cream jacket off his shoulders, Damien dropping his arms to let the piece fall to the ground and too caught up in the current moment to really care that it was on the bathroom floor. Pulling back from the flustered Oz, softly panting, to pull off his tank top, this too being dropped to the ground before he returned to peppering the others neck with rough kisses. 

Oz opened his eyes once more, tilting his head and resting it in the crook of Damiens neck. Though of course, not before not-so-subtly checking at the others sculpted upper body. His cheeks being dusted with an almost unnoticeable shade of rosy pink and Damien had smirked when he noticed the smaller male checking him out. Flexing his muscles for the sake of showing off. Of course. Which Oz had simply rolled his eyes at. 

Damien ignored this, not that he noticed anyways, focused on another matter at hand. Oz was still fully dressed and he couldn’t fuck him like that. Though he didn’t necessarily have to strip him completely to do so. Neither did he himself have to be naked to fuck the other monster. 

With this in mind, the demon decided that neither of them would be entirely stripped of their clothing. Quickly, and whilst Oz was distracted exploring the demons chest with his hands, Damien moved his hands to tug down the others pants along with whatever underwear he happened to be wearing. Which earned a soft squeak of surprise from Oz but not much more simply because before any other response could be made, Damien had roughly grabbed his hips to turn him around. Oz’s hands immediately pressed against the wall and having gasped in shocked. Eyes wide and all.

“Ah- Damien-” He softly squeaked out, resting his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes, furrowing his brow as he let out somewhat of a shaky breath through his nose. 

“What?” The demon merely snapped back, though it wasn’t really harsh. He was just getting impatient. But there was still something important he hadn’t yet asked. That he most definitely should. 

A hand trailed up Oz’s back, lacing into his dark hair and tugging his head back whilst his other snaked around his waist. Fingertips ghoting the base of Oz’s erection and he pushed his hips forward so that his -still clothed- crotch was flush against the smaller males ass. Oz giving out a soft and needy mewl in response whilst pushing back against the demons crotch, eliciting a throaty groan from Damien. Damiens one worded question being forgotten as a more important one arose.

“Oz, are you okay with this…?” The question was spoken softly, holding Oz still whilst he paused his own movements. Every word was spoken carefully, wanting to know that Oz understood what he was asking and that Oz would give an answer he wouldn’t later regret. 

“Hah…~y~yeah…~”

“You sure…?” He had to make sure. Even though Damien was an asshole, he wasn’t that much of an asshole. 

“y-yes… Damien please…~” Oz drawled out needily. This was something that even the pretty boy had dreamt about happening and now it actually was. Well, not exactly like this. But still, Like hell was he going to say no to maybe the only chance he’d get. Plus, Damien had already gotten his hot and bothered with the teasing.

That was all the demon needed. Knowing it was okay eased him and he went back to his previous actions. His hand still laced in Oz’s hair and his other still teasingly pressed against the skin by the base of the others erection. Loving the soft whining that Oz was fabricating along with the occasional breathless moans, both of which made him needier but also urged him to further tease the smaller monster until he was a whimpering mess. 

Finally Damien decided to give the other some of what he wanted, dipping his head to nibble at the soft skin of his neck and tugging at his hair again, he wrapped his fingers around Oz’s dick. And with slow but firm strokes of the males full length, Damien continued his teasing. 

It was slowly becoming too much for Oz. All the teasing. But damn it felt good. To have Damiens rough hand tangled in his hair and holding his head tilted back; his other stroking his dick; teeth teasing his skin; the warmth of his breath against his neck; the way it felt to have Damiens prominent -and sadly covered- arousal flush against his ass and teasing him oh so much. He felt it was enough to make anyone weak. But luckily, it was him who got to experience such a feeling. 

Damien had finally untangled his hand from the other monsters hair so that he could work at undoing his jeans and pulling his dick out, with what had seemed like hours for the teasing to progress to. By now, Damien had brought Oz to the edge and back multiple times. Always bringing him close to climax but stopping before he could be tipped over the edge. Not surprisingly, Oz’s cheeks were streaked with tears from the overstimulation and the pain he felt in his lower regions from being denied what he desperately needed so many times and his length was slick with pre-cum. His fingers trembled and his hands sat curled against the wall, letting his forehead fall against it now that Damien had released his hair and he was panting; short, shaky, and overly breathless breaths. Every single touch sent tingling sensations across his skin and shivers through his body. There was no doubt about it, Oz was desperate. And Damien was pretty smug with his achievement; turning Oz into a whimpering mess. But now, the demon too was quite needy and couldn’t wait much longer.

With one arm wrapped around the smaller males waist and his other on his own throbbing erection, Damien leant in to nibble at Oz’s ear with a purr. “Hope you don’t mind but i’m gonna skip prepping you and go straight to fucking you senseless…~ you’ll get over the pain…~”

Oz, shuddering and mewling as Damien purred and his hot breath tickled his skin, didn’t really get enough time to process what had been said to him let alone time to respond before the demon had pushed his hips forwards. Pressing himself against the smaller male and holding him close, having removed his hand from his erection to instead squeeze the males ass and pressed his tip against his entrance. Oz squeaking a little and flushing deeper though he pushed his ass back as if he were further giving the demon permission to go ahead. That was all Damien had needed before he held Oz still with the arm around his waist and, with a groan, slowly pushed his dick within the others ass. Biting at Oz’s neck to muffle the pleasure induced moans that managed to weed their way out of Damiens throat. 

The demon continued to push his length within the other monster, pausing to let Oz adjust and moving his hand back to the others erection to try and distract him from the pain by rubbing it at a moderate pace. Waiting for Oz’s clearly pained whimpering to turn to moans of pleasure and for him to relax a little seeing as his muscles were taught and straining around Damiens dick almost painfully. 

After a few moments, Oz started to relax. Through the increasing presence of pleasure he was still able to feel the pain but it was now tolerable. Though finding himself unable to speak and tell the demon he was okay as all he managed were broken attempts at his name, Oz instead pushed himself back on to the demons length. Moaning in a more whimpered way in response to the sensation and the heat, hoping that Damien got the message. Which was pretty clear to the demon who responded with a throaty groan, grunting as he started to thrust half his length in and out of Oz’s entrance at a moderate pace. 

It wasn't long before their moaning was all that filled the bathroom along with the sound of skin on skin contact and their hot, panted breaths; and of course needy whimpering from Oz. Oz, who had his hands against the wall and his head bowed, trying to move himself against Damien all he could whilst the demon kept a firm grip on his hips to hold him in place. Bucking his hips into the smaller male and occasionally leaning down just to bite at Oz’s shoulder blades and to feel his muscles taught between his teeth and the ripple of his muscles beneath his hands. 

“Hah…~! Da-.. nfh..~ r-right there….~” Oz moaned out whorishly between almost soft sobs and his heavy panting when Damon had tilted his hips to thrust at a different angle. “Mnnh..~ dont stop..~” 

Apparently it felt even better right now and, no, Damien didn’t intend to stop. Continuing to thrust into Oz, keeping a firm grip on his hips and biting into his shoulder. His actions becoming sloppy as he felt his lower core muscles coiling and causing his moans to be a little more whiny. Fuck it felt good. For the both of them. Though it was Oz’s climax that sent Damien over the edge; the way the smaller males muscles felt tightening around his member and the sounds he’d been eliciting from Oz along with how the other looked right now. Stretched around his member and looking quite like a little whore. With one final thrust, Damien reached his climax, releasing his seed deep within the others entrance and moaning his name out softly. Slowly pulling out and sensually rubbing his sides and cooing softly to help ease Oz. 

Once they were..somewhat cleaned up, Damien helped Oz get dressed again. Well, he simply pulled up the monsters pants and did them back up whilst kissing along his neck softly, Oz giving a soft sigh of content and continued to let his hands stay against the wall. Even as Damien redressed himself, Oz stayed put, simply trying to process the events of the evening and what was to come. 

 

______________  
 **BONUS ENDING**

As Damien carried Oz out bridal style - because Oz was obviously going to be sore- the male simply nuzzled into the demons chest, and arm linked around his neck and eyes closed as if he were almost asleep in his arms. They were both blissfully unaware of what, or who, would be waiting for them outside the door.

It was as Damien pulled the door open and walked out that he was jumpscared. He, admittedly, almost screamed, waking up the sleeping Oz in the process and almost dropping him.

“I FUCKING _KNEW IT!!!_ ” It was none other than Polly, standing their with this smug ass look and excited glint in her eyes. “YOU DID WANT TO FUCK HIM!”

Damien, with the monster in his arms that looked quite shell- shocked, simply ignored the ghost for now. He’d do something about her later. Right now, Oz was more important. Maybe he should ask Oz out, maybe take the pretty boy to prom. Or both.

“Oh, wait till everyone hears about this!!” Polly squeaked excitedly, running off before the Prince of Hell could do anything more than let a low growl rip from his throat. 

 

\----

For the rest of the evening and throughout the night, Oz and Damien spent the time together in a spot where they could hide in secrecy. Not that they were doing anything bad at the moment. But Damien wanted to be undisturbed by anyone whilst he cuddled with his lover. Oz. Both of them wrapped in each others arms and Damiens tail wrapped around Oz’s waist. Laying in the grass like this for hours. Sleeping together.

 

** THE END **

**Author's Note:**

> My friend's insta who wrote this is @FlippyNote go check him out lmao


End file.
